


Would you come back and hug me

by fangirling-feels (xGwenxVeerx)



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Isak and Even are basically just chilling having the time of their lives, Jens being an idiot with feelings, Lucas being an idiot with feelings, M/M, They're both just idiots with feelings okay, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, looking at these first years being dumbasses, that's uni life for you!, the rest of the library is just pretending nothing is going on because they have classes to pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGwenxVeerx/pseuds/fangirling-feels
Summary: “I am not going to ask him out!”Lucas had been sitting at a table near the end of the library together with Jens for about an hour now, working on an essay for his literature class. The two of them had been going to the library more and more often, claiming that they could better focus here rather than at home.In reality, Lucas had been wanting to visit because Isak worked at the library.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden, Lucas van Der Heijden/Isak Valtersen (one-sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Would you come back and hug me

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Where You At from LOONA's first repackage album XX

“I am _not_ going to ask him out!”

Lucas had been sitting at a table near the end of the library together with Jens for about an hour now, working on an essay for his literature class. The two of them had been going to the library more and more often, claiming that they could better focus here rather than at home.

  
In reality, Lucas had been wanting to visit because Isak worked at the library.

Lucas had first met Isak through some of his friends, immediately taking a liking towards the other boy, although he hadn’t gone around telling everybody like he had done with his past crush. Ever since meeting him, Lucas had looked up to Isak, wanting to get closer to the boy but scared that he would inevitably embarrass himself and scare Isak away.

And thus, Lucas had tried to put Isak completely out of his mind, instead focussing on his friends and studies, not wanting to let his life be absorbed yet again by a boy he developed feelings too quickly for again. This had worked perfectly, because Isak studied Biochemics and Lucas studied English Literature, and neither of them ever had classes in the same building.

That was, of course, until Lucas had to go to the library to check out a book he had needed for an essay he had to write.

Lucas had never expected to come across Isak, even though he knew the two of them studied at the same university, so to see Isak at the library, stacking books away and helping out students who were looking for a specific books or locations, Lucas was so shocked he might have walked into a door without realising it, not only falling in front of his crush—who immediately came to see whether he was doing okay or not—but bumping his head so hard against the door that his nose had started bleeding as a result..

If you asked Lucas, he would deny any of these events happening. If you asked Jens, however, he would happily tell you how exactly the events played out, including a detailed description on the reactions of at least ten eyewitnesses.

Needless to say, Lucas had nearly started living in the library from now on, only to hopefully watch from the sidelines at Isak, knowing that the things he wished , knowing that the connection he so desperately wanted between them was way out of his reach. And so he took Jens with him there, every day, trying to get some of his university work done while seeing Isak at work. 

All in all, Lucas had to give it to Jens that it took him a few weeks before his friend finally snapped.

“Lucas, you’ve been watching him for like, forever now.” Jens said, while leaning his head down on the table in defeat. “I know that you’re scared to ask him out but at least you should _try_ so you’ll know for sure. Hell, maybe he has been waiting for you to ask him out!”

Lucas scoffed. “As if. Listen Jens, I appreciate your concern but it’s not happening.”

“Lucas please,” Jens said, looking at Lucas, “if not for you than please do it for me and my poor heart that has to deal with you all the time.” Jens sat up again, pointing at Isak as he took Lucas’s hand in his. “Look, he is talking to that boy right now, right? Go up to him, wait until they’re finished because I bet that can’t take long, and just ask him out for coffee as friends. You can always see where you’ll take it after that.” 

“Okay.” Lucas stood up, dropping his hand from Jens’s as he did so. He didn’t know where he got the sudden burst of energy from. He could ask Isak out as a friend, that wouldn’t be too hard. 

Except when he walked closer to the two boys, all Lucas could see was the taller boy leaning down slightly to kiss Isak, the soft spoken “see you later babe” still loud enough for Lucas to hear.

“Oh.” he whispered, wishing desperately that he could turn time around so he would have stayed seated at the table next to Jens, having to witness whatever just happened from a safe distance so he could tell Jens exactly why confessing to Isak was a bad idea.

Instead, all he got was Isak turning to him, a smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks, and the ground disappearing under him yet Lucas stood still, so very still, as the world around him kept turning and turning, the sudden pain slowly seeping into his heart and taking over.

Of course Isak already had a boyfriend, of course someone had taken the courage Lucas never had and had obviously succeeded. Lucas was happy for Isak, he really was, but he couldn’t help but wish that he had known before, that he wouldn’t have made a fool of himself before he took the fall.

“Hey Lucas! Can I help you with something?”

Lucas hadn’t thought that far ahead, hadn’t anticipated the inevitable follow up of his actions, too busy being caught up in his own miseries to pay attention to his surroundings when he probably should have, so he could have ran away and spared the pieces of his heart that hadn’t been broken already.

And now Isak was looking at him, a concerned look on his face. Lucas knew he had to answer, had to do something, but he was scared and hurt and all he wanted to do was to run away, get somewhere where he didn’t have to deal with the consequences he was about to face. 

And thus, instead of being a functional adult, or a semi-functional student, Lucas simply turned around and walked out of the library. He didn’t notice Jens, didn’t want to notice Isak, all he did was run out of the library as fast as he possibly could. Lucas vaguely registered running into somebody, someone reaching out for him, but all he could do was run.

——

Jens was trying his best to stop Lucas, to reach out and to get him to stay so he wouldn’t go and get himself hurt even more, but a small part of him held himself back. He had encouraged Lucas to go and talk to Isak, hadn’t he? If he hadn’t said anything, Lucas would’ve probably faced the heartbreak anyway, but at least this time around Jens would’ve been next to him to offer him the comfort he needed, instead of helplessly watching from the sidelines. 

An even smaller, perhaps even selfish part of Jens wanted to let Lucas go through it, to let him feel even a fraction of the hurt Jens had been feeling day after day after day. 

Because Jens liked Lucas. 

Because Lucas liked Isak. 

Because Isak had a boyfriend that neither of them had known about.

There wasn’t any point in trying to deny any of these facts, regardless of how hard Jens wanted to for Lucas’s sake. Not that he got any chance for it whatsoever. Jens was still staring at the door Lucas had ran through, at the boy—the very same boy who had kissed Isak—that Lucas had ran into, who was now walking closer to the table Jens was sitting at. 

“Is your boyfriend doing okay?”

Isak had seemed to have the same idea as he was now standing behind Jens, and it took Jens a few seconds to recover from the shock of Isak walking up to him without him realising it before the words actually registered.

“I’m sorry?”

“Lucas,” Isak sat down next to Jens, a concerned tone to his voice. “your boyfriend. Is he doing okay?”

Jens wasn’t sure where to look, trying to come up with an answer while processing what exactly Isak had said at the same time. 

“Lucas and I aren’t dating.”

It’s barely more than a whisper, but Jens still winces at how loud it sounds as he looked down at his books in front of him, almost feeling like he’s screaming the truth to the rest of the library and the world just to prove himself. They aren’t dating, they never had been, even if Jens had been yearning for Lucas ever since the two got to know each other at university. But Lucas doesn’t like him, he likes Isak, that much had been blatantly clear to about everyone that knew Lucas.

And so Jens stopped hoping. Stopped wishing for a miracle to happen, stopped trying to reach for someone that wouldn’t reach back to him. It’s what he told Robbe, what he had insisted on when Robbe told him that lying to himself was only going to hurt him more. In all fairness, Jens barely believed himself either.

“We’re not…” Jens hesitated, why must he hesitate, but the truth is already out before he can stop himself. “He likes someone else.”

“I’m sorry.” Isak whispers. It’s quiet around them, almost as if the entire library was listening in on their conversation. It only made Jens want to hide away from the world even more.

“Don’t be,” he whispered back, standing up to gather his stuff. He needed to be alone, to call Robbe, to cry, to fully realise that someone thought that he and Lucas were dating? To be away. Jens hadn’t been looking either of the guys in their eyes, although seeing the concerned look they shared would have only added fuel to the fire. “It isn’t your fault.”

Because it never was and it never had been. Jens shouldn’t have fallen for someone he never would get to have next to him in the first place.

——

Lucas had had his heart broken before, sure. Back in high school, when he was still figuring himself out, there has been his hopeless crush on Kes that had led to nothing but a nearly ruined friendship. In his graduating year he had let himself fall for a Flemish guy he had started talking to online. Lucas never got to know his real name, only knew him by his nickname—Jay—and had yet to meet the guy, although their lack of communication was a good indication of the chances of that happening. It had definitely made it easier to accept that Jay wasn’t interested in him that way, although that didn’t take away the fact that it had still hurt.

And now there was Isak, who apparently was already dating someone, a fact Lucas somehow had not realised, even though the signs had been blatantly obvious since the beginning. Isak never hid his relationship, and Lucas never stopped looking.

So yeah, maybe Lucas had tried to ignore what was in front of him for quite some time, only choosing to face the reality that was inevitable to crash down on him the moment that he couldn’t run away from it anymore.

He had ran, still, more from Jens than from anybody else. Not because he had pushed him to walk up to Isak, to finally face reality instead of hiding from it, but rather because facing Jens would have…

Would have what, exactly? Jens was just his friend, what judgement would he have if Lucas had thrown himself at some guy and got his heart broken in the process by being an idiot? Jens would understand, would be there for him and offer a shoulder to cry on. Hell, Lucas knew he wanted to be with Jens more than anything, to hide from the pain that he felt so deeply in his heart.

But he was still alone, sitting on the bench outside of the library, the world continuing to spin around him while his came crashing down around him. His mind was running away from him, going in every direction except for those that seemed to make any sense to him at all.

Yet they all seemed to end up at the same place, next to the same person time and time again. It’s a familiar place for Lucas as he watched from the distance, all these hypothetical versions of himself ending up where Jens was waiting for him. Lucas wanted to be there, he knew that, but there was something tugging him closer to Jens yet pushing the both of them further away from each other. There was something there that Lucas didn’t quite understand, not even sure if he wanted to understand it in the first place.

His heart was shattered around him in pieces, his mind preoccupied with salvaging the damage yet with every piece it picked up a new picture was slowly revealing itself in front of Lucas’s eyes, masking itself from the narrative when all Lucas wanted was some answers that didn’t lead to complete confusion and inevitable heartbreak.

Lucas was sunken so deep in thought, trying to understand exactly why he is feeling like this, that he completely missed Jens running from the library, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Both so desperate to be near the other, yet only just out of reach, running away from each other without noticing that the other had been waiting for them all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this piece! I cannot believe that after spending months on this, originally writing it for a complete different fandom before switching it over to Skam, and then not touching it because of writers block, it is finally, finally done. If you liked it please leave a kudo, write a comment, share it with your fandom friends, post about it on twitter, tell your parents about it, or just silently cry because it's 2 am and you really should have gone to sleep :) Whatever you do or don't do, I hope you had some fun times reading this fic and I cannot thank you enough for taking up that time of your day to do so :)
> 
> If you want to talk to me about this fic or anything else, I'm also on twitter (@sweetyeojinnie)!
> 
> Hope you will all have amazing days!  
> \- Vera


End file.
